Perfectamente planeado
by Kumakii
Summary: El plan de Mello no era perfecto. Pero el de Matt si.


**Notas de autor:** Mi primer fanfic de Death note y no salio como esperaba º-ºU Salio muy diferente, pero creo que no está tan mal. Aunque creo que hice a Mello demasiado frío ;.; En fin, solo esta vez e.e Me inspiré un poco en la canción de 'I will follow you into the dark' de Death Cab for Cutie (escuchénlos, son muy buenos, sobre todo esa canción), pero aún así creo que esa cancíón se merece un mejor fic que este u.u Dejen reviews para alimentar a mi ardilla come-reviews, a menos que quieran que mi ardilla muera ;.; Título más asdfasdf no pude escoger xDU Detesto el título, ni siquiera este fanfic estuvo planeado LOL Ya pues, dejen reviews por favor y sugerencias de título (¿?).

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Death note no me pertenece (duh).

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai implícito (sino te gusta no lo leas o-o no me odies solo porque a mi si me gusta D: paranóica). SPOILERS.

* * *

**Perfectamente planeado**

Con las manos firmemente sobre el volante, conducía a más de 120 kilómetros por hora. Habría conducido con la velocidad máxima sino fuera porque temía morir estrellándose contra algún auto, lo que habría arruinado el plan. No el plan de Mello, porque después de todo Mello lo había calculado todo perfectamente, o al menos eso decía él y Matt quería creerlo por más difícil que fuera.

Y sin duda no se había equivocado. Le habían perdido la pista a Mello y lo estaban siguiendo a él. Lástima que su auto no fuera tan pequeño o de un color menos llamativo para pasar desapercibido como la motocicleta de Mello.

No, no era el plan de Mello el que le preocupaba, sino el suyo propio. Lo había planeado desde el momento en que Mello le había dicho lo que harían, desde el momento en que Mello había colgado el teléfono y se había quedado mirando nada en particular, con la vista escondida por el cabello, pensativo, tomando su resolución.

Matt guardo el juego y cerro la tapa de este. Sabía que no tendría oportunidad de terminar el juego, pero no podía evitar la costumbre. Pasaron los minutos y Mello no daba señales de querer decir algo, sin duda su resolución estaba tomada y ahora estaba maquinando algo para llevarla a cabo.

En ese momento Matt también había tomado la suya. Y la suya era acompañarlo. Seguirlo hasta donde pudiera. No importaba que, seguiría a Mello cumpliendo el deber que tenía con él como su secuaz, como su amigo, como la persona que más lo amaba.

Mello llevo la barra de chocolate a su boca, haciendo ademán de morderla, sin embargo se contuvo y dejo esta sobre la vieja mesa del café que estaba frente a él. Matt lo observo y pensó en apagar su cigarro, pero la adicción a la nicotina era más fuerte que su voluntad, por lo que lo conservo entre sus labios, dejándolo consumirse en perfumadas nubes.

"Esta bien, lo haré." dijo Matt estirándose sobre el sillón.

Mello pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y lo miró entre sorprendido y sombrío.

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que harás." Mello lo miro severamente, aplacada totalmente su sorpresa.

"… Pero se que lo haré por ti." Matt respondió tranquilamente, viéndolo con el amor reflejado en sus ojos, casi imperceptibles gracias a sus _googles_. Pero Mello no necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber como lo miraba y lo que sentía hacia él.

"Será muy peligroso." dijo pretendiendo no haber escuchado lo que había dicho Matt.

"Lo sé, por eso quiero hacerlo." 'No puedo dejarte solo.' pensó Matt.

"Bien, entonces lo haremos de manera que todo salga perfecto."

* * *

Las posibilidades son infinitas. Pero Mello había dicho que todo era perfecto. Nada podía salir mal. Nada. O eso se repetía pretendiendo no escuchar la voz en su cabeza y los acelerados latidos de su corazón que le decían que su hora estaba cerca. ¿Y si así lo era qué? Después de todo lo seguiría hasta que todo terminara. Si terminaba pronto o tarde no importaba, porque finalmente estaría junto a él. 

Se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo en el sillón y trato de conciliar el suelo. Aún ese pensamiento que debería haberlo reconfortado y tranquilizado, no logro ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño como esperaba, pensando en si Mello aún estaría despierto y si así era, si pensaba lo mismo que él, si se daba consuelo pensando en que él lo acompañaría, en lo mucho que debía significar Mello para él, en sí sabía que lo hacía porque lo amaba y no quería dejarlo morir solo.

Probablemente solo pensaba en Kira y en que las cosas serían más fáciles para Near después de eso.

Lástima, ojalá hubiera podido saber lo que Mello pensaba para quitarse esa maldita duda y dormir un par de horas.

* * *

Frenó abruptamente cuando vio los coches de la policía frente a él. Apagó el motor y se recargó sobre el volante observando el panorama. Podía escuchar claramente el 'clic' metálico de las armas preparándose. 

'Todo saldrá perfecto. Todo de acuerdo al plan.' Pensó, refiriéndose a como él y no Mello lo había planeado. Aún así pensaba seguir el plan de Mello hasta el final, de cualquier forma su propio plan se daría por si solo.

Dio unas últimas profundas bocanadas a su cigarro mientras escuchaba las amenazas de los hombres vestidos de negro.

"Hora de poner otra pantalla de humo." dijo en voz alta, aunque eso no era lo único que pensaba. 'Hay que seguir el plan.' tratando de concentrarse en la vista que tenía frente a él, pensando en lo que podía hacer ahora que estaba rodeado. Pero sus ideas se veían aplazadas por la cara de Mello, la expresión que tenía cuando comía chocolate, las múltiples veces que le había quitado su juego cuando pensaba que no le prestaba la suficiente atención y la última mirada que le había dirigido antes de separarse.

"No lo eches a perder Matt." era lo último que le había dicho, no queriendo decir lo obvio. Matt sabía lo que había querido decir con eso: 'Haz lo posible porque no te maten.'

Abrió la puerta del auto y lentamente salió de este, con la pistola de humo en una mano.

"Esperen un momento. Esperen un momento" dijo mientras se levantaba, recargándose ligeramente en la puerta del viejo auto. "¿Desde cuando se les permite a los japoneses llevar armas tan buenas?"

'Era inevitable que echara a perder tu plan Mello."

"Soy cómplice en el secuestro de Takada…"

'Lo siento Mello. Supongo que el mío fue perfecto después de todo.' dio un paso más quedando completamente a la vista.

"…¿No tienen un montón de preguntas por hacerme? Cuál es el punto en disparar---"

Decenas de balas penetraron en su cuerpo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración. El estruendo de las pistolas siendo accionadas cesó súbitamente. La sangre resbaló por su cara y cuerpo, manchando su chaleco y pantalones. Matt cayó sobre el pavimento con el cigarro humeando en sus labios.

* * *

Mello conducía la camioneta, cuando vio las noticias en la pantalla y la muerte de Matt en esta. 

"Aún no se conoce la identidad del hombre muerto por las balas de la policía." Decía la reportera en la pantalla.

'De verdad lo siento Matt no creí que te matarían.' Pensaba Mello mientras conducía, tratando de justificarse, tratando de evitar la culpa que sentía en esos momentos. En realidad siempre lo había sabido, pero esta era la única manera.

'No te preocupes, ahora seré yo quién te seguirá.'

Lástima que su plan no hubiera sido tan perfecto como el de Matt.


End file.
